Jeremy Herrera
'Jeremy Herrera '(known as JeremyH1 on GoAnimate as of now) is an autistic multiracial actor who became a user on GoAnimate since July 23rd, 2013. Gender: Male Date of Birth/Born: January 16th, 1994 Age: 23 Gender: Male Nationality: American Voice: Himself (Since he wants to be an actor and voice over artist), sometimes Joey if text-to-speech. Formerly Zack/David, and Paul for text to speech and Kidroo for angry voice. Religion: Open Minded Non-denominational Spiritual Christian with diversity of Abrahamic and Non-Abrahamic Friends, and strongly supports the LGBT Community Ethnicity: Multiracial (On his mother's side: French, German, Dutch, English, Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Cornish, Cherokee Native American, and Ashkenazi Jewish) (And on his father's side: Mexican Mezitizo of Spaniard and Aztec Native American admixture, Arabic through Benavides, Regular Spaniard through Gonzales, Yaqui Native American, and Sepharadi Jewish). Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Chinese Calander: Year of the Rooster Oriental: Disclosed Height: 5'7 Politics: None Relatives: Mr. Herrera (dad, voiced by Diesel), Mrs. Herrera (mom, voiced by Julie), Jeffrey (middle brother, voiced by Paul but will soon provide voice overs from his regular voice), Joshua (oldest brother,.voiced by Zack, but maybe soon provide voice overs from his regular voice), Street Sharks (his guardians/personal assistants), Bends (his technological handy man). Likes: His friends, his family, his allies, and his favorite users; being with his personal assistants/guardians, the Street Sharks (Ripster was his preschool teacher, now his Aid, and Lawyer; Slammu being his fitness trainer, Streex being his fashionable designer, and Jab being his safety invetor. Bends being his technological person); being comforted, Sharks, Reptiles, and many more Animals; Dragons, Good Kaijus (like Godzilla, Zilla Jr, Gamera, etc.), morality, Acting, Voice Overs, Narration,Theatre, William Shakespeare, Auditions/Auditioning, Casting, being creative and ambitious, learning to write stories (whether book or script), maybe learn to produce/direct, Exercising, Karate and Martial Arts, Fitness, Swimming, Diving, Healthy Life, Organic, Non-GMO (Food that has no Genetically Modified Organisms), being hyper, having good memories in the past, Vegetarianism, GoAnimate, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, God, Jesus, Holy Spirit, Holy Scriptures of the Abrahamic Religions, Heaven, Angels, Prophets of the Abrahamic Religions, Second Chances from God; LGBT Community, Furry Fandom and Scalies, diversity, multiculturalism, Trains, SUVs, Trucks, genoristity, some education, History, Music, all music (except some he doesn't care for or dislikes which alot to list of like, tolerate, don't care and dislike but does tolerate those who like them) including bands and artists: Queen (His number 1 favorite band), Journey (his second favorite band); Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, Steve Perry, Enya, Adam Lambert, Michael Bolton, Barry Manilow, Prince, (has alot of favorite singers to list); being an entertainer and performer, flamboyantism, showmanship, Mike Chang and his After Burn Effect Exercises, My Little Pony: Friend is Magic, his favorite comedians are: PeeWee Herman/Paul Reubens, Jack Black, John Leguizamo, Robin Williams (RIP), etc.; his favorite actors, Good, Open Mindsome, Peace, Open Mindsome People; Philantrophy, Legitable Charities, being a faithful worker for Kroger, The Hub, Hasbro, DHX Media/DIC Entertainment,Pokemon (when its Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, and Hoenn), Digimon (he loves Guilmon, Wargreymon, and Exveemon), Animation (Cartoon, Anime, CGI, Stop Motion, etc. whatever animation format it is), especially from all studios; Street Sharks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kung Fu Dino Posse, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, some video games in his spare time (but if question about his favorite games, they are: Rareware-Nintendo Era (thcough Viva Pinata is okay and Perfect Dark Zero for its soundtrack maybe), Mario, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Animal Crossing, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sly Cooper, Jak & Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, and some that he likes that's alot to list), Transformers, Autobots, Dinosaucers, Extreme Dinosaurs, Animal Plushies, Texas, Dragons, other shows he grew up with as a kid (like Mickey Mouse, Winnie The Pooh, Dragon Tales, Winnie The Pooh, Thomas The Tank Engine, Kenny The Shark, Looney Tunes, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, PeeWee's Playhouse, etc.), partying, being a hero, shapeshfiting with his human form shark form, husky form, dragon form dinosaur forms (raptor and t-rex), sangheili form, etc. (shapeshifter of his personal selected choice forms); Peace, exploring the world (sometimes but only to survive), learning bravery and courage. Dislikes: Being bullied (especially by Sallie and cyberbullies), evil, closemindsome, fanatical, sarcasm, immorality, homophobical, racism, lying, bigotry, hatred people and bullies; missing out on social time, movies that portray animals and certain people negative stereotypingly, baby shows; some kid shows he considers worst (like Johnny Test, Bubsy Pilot, some others); some music herdoesn't care for or dislikes but does tolerate those who likes them, for instance, AC/DC (his number 1 most least favorite band); animal culling, shark fin soup, bad memories of the past, diseases, bad bacteria, and viruses (such as salmonella, cancers, ebola, AIDS/HIV, bubonic plague, etc.), Pollution, GMO (Genetically Modified Organisms) Politics (he doesn't really care for them), being shy at times, false exercises that cheats,mood swings, sometimes scared, being distracted, being alone too long (especially when depressed), feeling and being insecured, being kidnapped by Seavites and Piradigm (formerly since as a kid but since at 8 years old, he became braver and fought back at them), thinking superstition is real (even if he is a Christian), alcohol, bad drugs, tobacco, Megatron and all Decipitcons, Evil Raptors (such as Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor from Extreme Dinosaurs), Ghengis Rex and the Tyrannos, Dr. Piradigm, Seavites, Satan, Hell, being burned out and stressed out/under pressured (but the Under Pressure Song is a great song, so it was just a pun), Zionism, segragation, 7 Deadly Sins, being homesick for too long, being a bachelor (until he finds a promising wife and have two kids). Category:Protagonists Category:1994 births Category:Godzilla fans Category:Males Category:Comedy World Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Good Users Category:Neither Memy or Baxter fan Category:Non troublemakers Category:Super Soldier Category:Soldiers Category:Agents Category:Human Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:People who act like Autobots Category:N.E.S.T Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Youtube Accounts Category:Facebook Users Category:Actors Category:Entertainers Category:Ally Category:Singers Category:Animation Fans Category:Bronies Category:My little pony fans Category:Animal lovers Category:Christians Category:Multiracials Category:Non Humans Category:Unhuman Species Category:Good Guys Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Anthropomorpic Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Calebcomedian fans Category:Caroline0204 Fans Category:Louielouie95 fans Category:Disney fans Category:Toondisney fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Queen Fans Category:Music Fans Category:Classic Rock Fans Category:J-pop lovers Category:Celebrities Category:Transformers fans Category:January Births Category:Furries Category:Furry Fandom Category:Furry Lovers Category:Peaceful People Category:Star Wars fans Category:Voice-Over Artists Category:Athletes Category:Fitness People Category:Scalies Category:Dragons Category:Paramount Fans